


And I would be your horse

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 24 April 2014<br/>Yeah. So this is really about Hiddles, not Loki. Or about several of his other roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I would be your horse

I would be your crown  
To touch your curls  
I would be your blush  
To caress your cheek  
I would be your goblet  
To kiss your lips  
And I would be your wine  
That you would drink me down  
  
I would be your glove  
To hold your hand  
I would be your boots  
To kiss your feet  
I would be your shirt  
To embrace your chest  
I would be your lute  
To rest in your lap  
  
And you would sound sweet music upon me


End file.
